The Forgotten Love
by Austlly007
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were high school sweethearts, she was a gymnast and he was a hockey player they were inseparable. Until one day Katniss disappears without a word breaking her boyfriend's heart. what happens when she returns 5 years later? can they rekindle what they used to have? or will things be different? will Peeta ever forgive Katniss? read & find out! Please R&R! MODERN DAY
1. Practices & Some Ice Skating Fun

hey Readers :) Andy here! hope you had a fun weekend! sorry for such a long wait on stories, I've been busy with some things and I'm going to get busier as the weeks go by. my sister in law Molly has been working on her story for quite a while so she's been busy too, plus she just gave birth to a pretty baby boy 3 months ago so things are busy for her so that's why some of the story have been by me.. anyhow! I won't be here for a rough three weeks, I'm part of a movie company so I will be busy filming these next three weeks so Molly will be here posting the chapters for this story hopefully I will have time to post at least one chapter before she ends it.. so have a great three weeks! :-) please R&R! -Austlly007

**The Forgotten Love **

**5 years ago**

Katniss' POV

I land a front handspring step out with a twist in the middle and end it with a front flip. I walk over to my coach..

"nice job, but bend your knees a little more" says my coach Cinna

"okay" I say

I try again the way my coach told me to. I land it perfectly and walk over to my coach.

"awesome job! Much better!" he says

"thanks" I say

I walk over to my towel and bag to see my friend Clove watching me..

"hey stranger" I greet

"hey girl on fire" she says

"how was your practice?" I ask

"good, yours?" she asks

"good, just finished" I said

"Cool, whatcha gonna do now?"

"Go to the ice rink and skate with my boyfriend, see you later"

I grab my gym bag and walk out the door.. I get in my car and head for the rink.. I get there and it looks like the hockey practice just finished, I walk behind my boyfriend and put my arms around his neck..

"how was practice?" I ask

"tiring, how was yours?" Peeta asks

"Good, I land a front handspring step out with a twist at the end, today" I say

"great job" Peeta says

we skate with each other playing around.. I tried to speed skate but I slip and fall hard on the ice. Peeta comes over and helps me up.

"you okay?" he asks

"yeah, now I know why you guys wear so much padding" I say

"uh huh, but it's also so we don't get smashed up by the people who tackle us into walls" Peeta says

"oh really?"

"you've been to the games"

"I know but I never saw you get smashed against a wall"

"that's because I'm aware of my surroundings"

We skate around for awhile then we go out to Peeta's car..

"are you coming to my meet tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

We share a little kiss and then he gets in his car and drives away.. I get in my car drive to my house. the sun rose over the snowy mountains make a pretty pinkish orange sky. I did awesome at my gymnastics meet, I got first place! Yay me! We drove to the rink and ice skated, played around like we always do..

"you did awesome today" Peeta says

"thanks, I'm glad you liked it" I say

"I loved it, I haven't seen those moves in a while"

"very funny"

"I heard you got asked to compete at the children's hospital, are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I have to train for princess classic"

"you got to do it, it'll be fun"

We play Marco polo for a while until Peeta sneaks up on me and we fall onto the ice..

"you scared me"

"yeah right"

We stand up and continue skating..

"you gotta go"

"No"

"Yes, come on. Just think of all the little kids you will excite"

Peeta comes over and grabs my beanie hat of my head..

"hey!"

I skate over and try get it from him..

"give it back"

"you're going"

"no I'm not"

"yes, you are"

"no I'm not"

I grab my hat and push him, but he pulls me down with him.

"alright, I'll do it"

"that's my girl"

I laugh..

I do the competition for the children's hospital and it was great! I loved it, anything amazes those little kids, it was so much fun..

* * *

**sounds sweet and romantic right? well that's sadly going to end read on and find out! :)**


	2. Life 5 Years Later

hey peeps! Andy here! here's the next chapter, hope you like it! see you sometime in March :)

* * *

**Last Time On Forgotten Love**

"I heard you got asked to compete at the children's hospital, are you going to do?" Peeta says

"I don't know, I have to train for princess classic" I reply

"you got to do it, it'll be fun" said Peeta

We play Marco polo for a while until Peeta sneaks up on me and we fall onto the ice..

"you scared me" I snapped at him

"yeah right" Peeta says

We stand up and continue skating..

"you gotta go"

"No"

"Yes, come on. Just think of all the little kids you will excite"

Peeta comes over and grabs my beanie hat of my head..

"hey!"

I skate over and try get it from him..

"give it back"

"you're going"

"no I'm not"

"yes, you are"

"no I'm not"

I grab my hat and push him, but he pulls me down with him.

"alright, I'll do it"

"that's my girl"

I laugh..

I do the competition for the children's hospital and it was great! I loved it, anything amazes those little kids, it was so much fun..

**Now Continuing The Story...**

"o my gosh!" I squealed as I read letter that came in for me when I got home..

"what is it honey?" asked my mom

"I just got a once in a life time deal!" I say

"what's the deal?" asks my mom

"The Boston Arts Academy Of Gymnastics has offered me a 5 year scholarship! I'll get to compete, and the best part is, everything is paid for!" I squeal

"that's amazing honey! I'm so proud of you!" mom says

"but you haven't graduated high school yet, and now you're going to leave?" asks my little sister Primrose sadly

"oh don't worry little duck, I won't take it. I just thought that it was cool that a school actually thought I was good for my favorite sport." I explain

"but Katniss, you have to take it. Like you said, it's a once in a life time deal." My mom says

"I know, but I can't leave. I'll miss Prim growing up, you'll be alone and my boyfriend.. I can't leave him, we've been together for so long I can't just leave"

"well it's your choice"

I ponder about it for awhile…

"alright, I'll take it but I'll just leave without anyone knowing"

"but what about Peeta?"

"you girls could tell him right? I wouldn't be able to face him, it'll too hard to say goodbye"

**Present Day, 5 Years Later…**

"Nice Back handsprings! Keep going!" my coach Haymitch Abernathy called

I did 3 back handsprings and then a twist into a back handspring turnover and end it with a front flip. I walk over to my coach..

"Nice work Katniss, take 5"

"Okay"

I walk over to where my towel and water is.

"hey Katnip, I saw that last turn over you did, it was great." Says my boyfriend Gale

"Thanks, how was the race track?" I ask

"Fun. It misses you though" says Gale

"well I have a date with it, on Saturday right?" I ask

"I think so" jokes Gale

I push him and he pushes me back.. we laugh together..

"well, well. Is this Katniss Everdeen's all star boyfriend?" asks Finnick

"when are you going to mind your own business Finnick Odair?" I ask

Finnick Odair is one of the gymnasts here at the Academy, he's funny but really annoying..

"probably never" Finnick answers

"Very funny" I say

"why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend?" asks Gale

"because maybe I like annoying you two" answers Finnick

"Screw you" I say

"hey Katniss, are you ready?" asks my coach, Haymitch..

"Yup, I'm coming" I answer

I glare at Finnick and smile at Gale as I walk over to my coach.. we continue working on routines and flips. I do some back handsprings, back handsprings step outs and turn overs, front handsprings, and back flips. A lot right? I'd say so. After all day of gym, I grab my gym bag and walk to my car.. there's a little note on it, oh no. It can't be a ticket right? I hope it's not. I open the note and it's from that annoying pest Finnick. All it said was "Gotcha" I crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground.

Ugh! That pest! I get in my car and drive to my dorm. It doesn't look like my roommate Joanna is home yet. I put my gym bag down on the table and collapse on my bed. I'm so tired. Oh no! I just remembered I have a Science test tonight, I have to study. I grab my science book and read it, then eventually taking notes. My roommate Joanna finally comes home and sets her backpack next to my gym bag.

"hey brainless" says Joanna

"Hi, How was class? Or gym, whatever you do" I ask

Joanna and I have different gym schedules, sometimes I go in the day and do classes at night and she goes to class and gym at night. But today I had gym in the day and classes tonight.

"Boring. I had boring classes all day and now I have to go to gym" answers Joanna

"Oh" I say

I walk over to the table to get something out of my school bag when my phone beeps. Joanna looks at it with a weird face.

"it's your sister. Who's Peeta?" asks Joanna

I stand back up with my binder and walk back to the bed and snatch the phone from the bed.

"my old boyfriend" I answered

"you had a boyfriend before Gale? When? How?" Joanna questions

"When I was in high school I met Peeta, we were best friends. I was a gymnast and he was a hockey player, but I couldn't tell him that I was accepted to this school so I just took off without another word"

"so why are you asking about game dates for his games? What if he sees you?"

"then that's okay. I wanted to see if I could go to one of his games, since I haven't seen him in like five years"

"Good luck with that, we have sectionals coming up, you can't be in another state when that happens"

"I know, it was just a thought"

I finish my science reading and notes, so I put my stuff in my school bag and leave for school.

"bye Joanna"

"Later brainless"

Everyone has a nickname for me, it's okay but some of them are weird. Like Joanna calls me "brainless" Gale calls me "Katnip" my coach calls me "Kat" and Finnick sometimes calls me "Kit Kat" it's just plain weirdness..

The next few weeks I spend practicing for our sectionals meet, and of course I study for school so basically that's how I summarize how the pass few weeks have been, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

**you think Katniss will ever get a chance to see Peeta? or will she continue her life as it is? stay tune and find out! :-D**


	3. Winning Nationals & Having Fun

**hey Readers :) Molly here! as you know I will be posting most of this story cuz my brother is busy with some movie thing and I'm not too busy. just to be clear, I live in San Francisco and my brother lives in Hawaii so we only see other during Christmas and new years. he came to visit us and we tired to finish the "summer camping" story but it kind of flopped, so he was offered by one of his friends to help us and we are really grateful :-) so anyhow! back on subject!here's the next chapter! hope you like it! please R&R! - Austlly007**

* * *

**Last Time On Forgotten Love...**

I walk over to the table to get something out of my school bag when my phone beeps. Joanna looks at it with a weird face.

"it's your sister. Who's Peeta?" asks Joanna

I stand back up with my binder and walk back to the bed and snatch the phone from the bed.

"my old boyfriend" I answered

"you had a boyfriend before Gale? When? How?" Joanna questions

"When I was in high school I met Peeta, we were best friends. I was a gymnast and he was a hockey player, but I couldn't tell him that I was accepted to this school so I just took off without another word"

"so why are you asking about game dates for his games? What if he sees you?"

"then that's okay. I wanted to see if I could go to one of his games, since I haven't seen him in like five years"

"Good luck with that, we have sectionals coming up, you can't be in another state when that happens"

"I know, it was just a thought"

I finish my science reading and notes, so I put my stuff in my school bag and leave for school.

"bye Joanna"

"Later brainless"

Everyone has a nickname for me, it's okay but some of them are weird. Like Joanna calls me "brainless" Gale calls me "Katnip" my coach calls me "Kat" and Finnick sometimes calls me "Kit Kat" it's just plain weirdness..

The next few weeks I spend practicing for our sectionals meet, and of course I study for school so basically that's how I summarize how the pass few weeks have been, nothing more and nothing less.

**Now Continuing The Story...**

On my way to the gym where we will be competing, I get a text from my sister.

_"hey Katniss, hope you do great today :-) I went 2 one of Peeta's games last night, his team won :) hope yours wins too! – little duck_

"and competing at the national competition is: Madge Undersea from performance plus. Joanna Mason from Boston Arts Academy Of Gymnastics. And our final competitor is: Katniss Everdeen from Boston Arts Academy Of Gymnastics!" says the judges

"Yes! We're going to nationals!" says Joanna

"I can't believe it!" I said

Our team celebrates our victory, we party at the gym, play some games and have an awesome time.

"wow, that was an awesome party" says Finnick a week later at gym..

"Yeah, it was so much fun." Joanna adds

"my sister said that our competition was on TV so she was able to watch us" I say

"that's great! Everyone got to see me do some things boys can't even do" brags Finnick

"excuse me?" says Gale

"what? You can't do it" says Finnick

"but you know what I can do?" asks Gale

"not really but I'd rather not know" says Finnick

Me and Joanna laugh..

"well why don't we keep the party going by going out tonight?" asks Gale

"sounds fun, I'm in" Joanna said

"me too" I add

"you can count me in" Finnick says

"alright, tonight it is" Gale confirms

"awesome, I have to get to class so later peeps" says Joanna

"bye Jo" Finnick and Gale say

I go back to practicing.. we've got 7 months until nationals, I wanna do my best.. the four of us hung out and partied, laugh, talk, tell jokes, the boys play pranks on each other, enjoying each other's company..

"Tonight was so much fun" I say walking into our dorm..

"I know right, it was really funny when Finnick put a lizard in Gale's shirt. I didn't even know he didn't like those creatures." Says Joanna

"I knew that's why I told Finnick not to do it."

"it was still funny. So do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sadly. You're going to gym tomorrow morning right?"

"Yup, and I'm really pumped for it. I wanna see Finnick's reaction when he finds a snake in his gym locker"

"you put a live snake in his locker? Awesome! I wish I could see his reaction"

"maybe I'll be able to get it on tape and post it on YouTube and Facebook"

"that would be so funny, he's been playing pranks on me all the time, I would like to see his payback"

"me too, night brainless"

"G-night"

**The Next Day..**

* * *

**how do you think Finnick will act when he finds the snake? Joanna is one smart prankster :) Sorry for any mistakes! Please R&R!**


	4. The Prank & The Letter

Hi everyone! Molly here :) here's the next chapter! have a great week :-) Please R&R! -Austlly007

* * *

**Last Time On The Forgotten Love...**

"Tonight was so much fun" I say walking into our dorm..

"I know right, it was really funny when Finnick put a lizard in Gale's shirt. I didn't even know he didn't like those creatures." Says Joanna

"I knew that's why I told Finnick not to do it." I say

"it was still funny. So do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sadly. You're going to gym tomorrow morning right?"

"Yup, and I'm really pumped for it. I wanna see Finnick's reaction when he finds a snake in his gym locker"

"you put a live snake in his locker? Awesome! I wish I could see his reaction"

"maybe I'll be able to get it on tape and post it on YouTube and Facebook"

"that would be so funny, he's been playing pranks on me all the time, I would like to see his payback"

"me too, night brainless"

"G-night"

**Now Continuing The Story...**

**The Next Day..**

"bye Joanna" I say leaving..

"later" says Joanna

I get in my car and drive to my first class.. let's see it's: English first, Math second, Science third and Philosophy forth. Wow! This is going to be a long day..

"hey, how is your classes?" asks Annie

"oh hey Annie, good. I'm here on lunch break so I thought I would see how you guys are doing" I say

"we're doing good. Finnick went to go get us lunch and I think Joanna left to get something at your girl's dorm" Annie explains

"cool, did Finnick find a little surprise in his locker yet?" I ask

"you were part of that?"

"Maybe"

"he totally freaked out and thought Gale did it, but Joanna started laughing and was video taping him. It was actually funny, he chased her around the gym trying to get the tape but she was able to get away with it"

"aw man, I wish I could have seen it. But Joanna is going to post it on the internet so I'll get to see it"

Annie looks around then at me..

"can you send me the link?"

"sure"

"Great, thanks"

Just then Finnick comes in and glares at me.

"you were part of that prank weren't you?" he asks

"maybe, Yes! And it was so much fun! You just got played!" I brag

"you know this means war" he says

"bring it on" I say

I glance at my iPhone and see that's already 1pm..

"oh goodness, I'll be late for class. Bye guys" I say

I quickly leave and get to my car so I can drive to Science class… hours later back at our dorm I finally get back and just in time before Joanna leaves for class..

"I saw the video on YouTube, great job." I say

"oh thanks, I enjoyed doing it. There's a letter that came in for you" Joanna says

I walk over to the table and see the letter, it's from my sister Prim..

"it's from my sister" I say

"why is she writing to you? Is she bored of her phone already?" Joanna jokes

"it must be important if she had to write it into a letter. I'll read it when I come back from gym tonight or tomorrow morning, whenever I have time"

"I gotta run, later brainless"

"bye"

I get ready for gym and get over there to practice..

* * *

**Why do you think Katniss' sister wrote her a letter? do you think she'll find time to read it? Stay tune to find out! Sorry for any mistakes ! Please R&R :-)**


	5. Quting The Team & Going Home

hey everyone! here's the next chapter :-) Have a nice day! - Molly aka Austlly007

* * *

**Last Time On The Forgotten Love...**

I walk over to the table and see the letter, it's from my sister Prim..

"it's from my sister" I say

"why is she writing to you? Is she bored of her phone already?" Joanna jokes

"it must be important if she had to write it into a letter. I'll read it when I come back from gym tonight or tomorrow morning, whenever I have time" I say concerned

"I gotta run, later brainless" Joanna says

"bye" I say

I get ready for gym and get over there to practice..

**Now Continuing The Story...**

"alright, try a cherry drop" says Haymitch

In response I do a cherry drop.. a cherry drop is like the easiest thing to do on the bars.. I work on my beam routine then vault then floor. Finally floor, my best routine.. I start with a little dance then break out into a front handspring turnover and a back flip to end it. Then from a front flip to a front handspring step out and end it with a twist.

I finally get home around 11:30pm and I'm so tired so I crash onto my bed.. when I wake up the next day it's finally Saturday. Me and Joanna usually go to gym in the morning until like 3:30pm and then just hang out with Gale and Finnick until midnight sometimes. Sometimes we would go to the race track and race each other. I turn over and the clock says 8:30am. Time to get ready for gym, I get out of bed and change into a leotard.

"hey brainless, are you ready?" asks Joanna

"yeah, let's go" I say

We take her car and head over to the gym..

"hey girls" says Effie the receptionist…

"Hi Effie" me and Joanna say as we enter the gym..

We set our bags down and get to work.. she goes to bars and I go to floor.. around 12:30pm we stop and take a break.

"why don't you girls use the foam pit to test out your new tricks?" asks Finnick

"how stupid do you think I am? You probably rigged it or something" says Joanna

"yeah, I'm not falling for anything you say" I add

"alright suite yourselves" says Finnick

Finnick walks away.. me and Joanna exchange looks then start laughing.. after a long morning/afternoon of gym, we decide to go to our dorm.. Joanna crashes onto her bed..

"how stupid does Finnick think I am?" Joanna asks

"I don't know, how stupid are you?" I ask

We laugh and she throws her pillow at me.. I glance over at the table and see the letter from Prim. Maybe it's time I read it, I mean I've been busy and I don't know when I'll get another chance. I grab the letter and lie on my bed. I open it and read it. The letter reads:

_"Dear Katniss, I hope you are doing well. I'm so glad you made it to nationals! Me and mom are so proud of you. Anyways, I've got some bad news to tell you, it's about Peeta. He was at hockey practice and he got into some accident and the doctors say he's blind. And now he just sits in his room doing nothing, he won't see anyone or go out anywhere. I feel so bad for him, I wish there was something we could do for him. Maybe you could think of something? Please? Hope to see you soon, always your little duck"_

I fold the letter..

"oh no" I stutter

"what is it? Did your sister lose her phone? Or did she start dating your old boyfriend?" jokes Joanna

"that isn't funny Joanna, she said he's been hurt." I say sitting up..

"hurt? How?"

"something about hockey practice and going blind. I have to go back home"

"but Katniss, we're so close to going to nationals. You can't just throw it away just because your old boyfriend is hurt, so what? He'll probably get over it. We've been working so hard, we can't just give up now"

"I know, but I left him once. I'm not doing it again, I can't just stay here and enjoy my life while he's at home hurting, it's been too long I have to go back. I need to find out the real story"

I start to pack and gather my stuff, I don't know how long I will actually be gone so just in case, I'll take a lot of stuff..

"so this is it? You're going to give this all up just to go home?" asks Haymitch

"Yes, I need to. It's been too long" I say

"well if you change your mind within the 7 months, just give me a call"

"thanks, for everything"

"no, thank you. We're going to miss you Katniss, I sure wish you didn't have to leave"

"bye coach"

I leave the gym, get to my car and drive to the airport. I fly for about 4 hours and land in Michigan, home sweet home..

* * *

**what do you think Katniss is going to do? can she find out the real story? Is Peeta going to be okay? Stay tune and find out! sorry for any mistakes! :-D**


	6. The Real Story & Seeing Peeta

here's the next chapter! hope you like it :) - Molly aka Austlly007

* * *

**Last Time On The Forgotten Love...**

"so this is it? You're going to give this all up just to go home?" asks Haymitch

"Yes, I need to. It's been too long" I say

"well if you change your mind within the 7 months, just give me a call"

"thanks, for everything"

"no, thank you. We're going to miss you Katniss, I sure wish you didn't have to leave"

"bye coach"

I leave the gym, get to my car and drive to the airport. I fly for about 4 hours and land in Michigan, home sweet home..

**Now Continuing...**

I catch a cab to my house, it seems like it has warmed up a bit here, which in some case is good.

"Katniss!" yells my sister as she hugs me..

"I've missed you little duck. You've grown up so much" I say

"Katniss welcome home" my mom says

I hug my mom tightly..

"I've missed you so much mom" I say

"me too, even more sweetie" mom says

I walk over to the couch where Prim is sitting down petting her cat buttercup and I sit next to her..

"so what's this news about Peeta?" I ask

Just as Prim was going to say something my mom cuts her off..

"I'm afraid there's not change in him, he's been like that for 3 weeks already. His parents think he'll get cabin fever if he stays in his room too long" mom says

"wait so this wasn't recently? I thought you wrote the letter like a few days ago" I ask

"You wrote to her?" mom asks

"I just wanted her to be informed about what happened here since she asked about him a few weeks ago." Answers Prim

"Prim, how come you didn't tell me sooner?" I ask

"because you were training for sectionals and doing sectionals and I didn't want to burden you. Besides, I didn't think you actually still cared, I thought you moved on"

"of course I still care, even though I moved on doesn't mean I don't care"

I feel anger rising up me, of course I care about what happens to Peeta, he was my boyfriend..

"well if that's true, then why don't you go see him? Isn't that why you came anyway?"

"one of the reasons, I'll call his parents first then I'll go over"

I walk to my old bedroom which is empty, so empty. But the memories are still in this room, all the nights I dreamt about going to the gymnastics academy and hanging out with friends. Mostly Peeta.. oh I need to see him, I need to know that he's okay.. I grab my phone and call Mr. Mellark..

"hello?" says Mr. Mellark

"Hi Mr. Mellark, this is Katniss" I introduce myself

"oh hey Katniss, how are you doing?" he asks

"I'm good, I'm home for a while so I'd thought I'd call and see if Peeta is around" I say

"yes he is, he just suffered a major accident a few weeks back so he's been home for quite a while"

"so I've heard, so what was the real story?"

"well uh let's see. Peeta went to hockey practice as normal and at practice he was trying out something new with Cato when he slipped and hit his head on the ice. The doctors said that it's a miracle that he can still remember things and that he hasn't lost his memory too, it's been a hard adjustment for him getting used to being blind. I don't think he'll ever get over it, he still hasn't gotten over you yet"

I start tearing up, Peeta hasn't gotten over me? Why not? I thought he would have gotten over it by now..

"I'm sorry" is all I could say

I was at lost for words, I didn't exactly know what to say now..

"why don't you come over? Maybe it will help him get out of the house"

"Okay, I'll be over in a minute"

We hang up and I walk downstairs, then out the door.. me and Peeta only lived a few blocks from each other so I just walked over.. by the time I got there, Mr. Mellark and Peeta were just coming out. There were purple blotches on Peeta's eyes which made me feel instantly uncomfortable..

"Dad why are we out here?" asked Peeta

"You haven't been out in weeks, you need the fresh air. And a good walk" answers Mr. Mellark

"what's the use if I can't see anything? I'd rather just be left alone" Peeta says

"you have been, and it's been too long. Just because you can't see, doesn't mean you've lost everything. You can still feel, and touch, and use your memory" says Mr. Mellark

"all I can feel is wind, I'm in the dark in the middle of nowhere. I'm stuck here" Peeta says

I have to say something, but what? How do I let him know I'm standing right here?

"when did you become such a negative person?" I ask

Peeta turns and recognizes my voice..

"Katniss? What are you doing here?" he asks

"um, I'm going to go inside. It's getting pretty cold" says Mr. Mellark

He lets go of Peeta's arm and starts walking towards the door..

"Dad wait" Peeta says

"so you're just going to leave me alone out here?" I ask

I block him so he can't leave but he trips over my foot..

"Sorry, are you okay?" I ask

"I'm fine" Peeta says

I try to help him up but he refuses me..

"let go! I said I'm fine! Peeta snaps at me..

"what's happened to you Peeta? You never used to be this way" I say

"People change Katniss, what's it to you anyway?" Peeta questions

"Because I care about you, a lot. Now you haven't been out in so long, why don't we go out to the ice rink like we used to and skate?"

"why don't you just leave me alone? Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm stupid"

"I know that, and I can't leave you. I've done that and it was the biggest mistake I ever made, please Peeta, come out with me, it'll be like it was before just a little different now. Come with me, please?"

"alright, when?"

"tomorrow morning, we'll go first thing"

"okay.."

"it's great to see you"

I walk up the door where Mrs. Mellark was spying on us and ask her if she could help Peeta inside and I told her what our plan was tomorrow..

* * *

**wow! is sounds like Katniss has a lot of work to do :-/ do you think she can do it? **


	7. First Hang Outs & First Blowouts

**hey peoplez! how's your spring break going? it's finally here! YAY! :) well to make it more happy, here's the next chapter! FYI my bro wrote this chapter.. he's going to be posting one of the next or last chapters, but don't worry he'll have some part in here :-) happy spring! and Patrick's day even though it passed! :-D Molly aka Austlly007**

* * *

**Last Time On Forgotten Love...**

"when did you become such a negative person?" I ask

Peeta turns and recognizes my voice..

"Katniss? What are you doing here?" he asks

"um, I'm going to go inside. It's getting pretty cold" says Mr. Mellark

He lets go of Peeta's arm and starts walking towards the door..

"Dad wait" Peeta says

"so you're just going to leave me alone out here?" I ask

I block him so he can't leave but he trips over my foot..

"Sorry, are you okay?" I ask

"I'm fine" Peeta says

I try to help him up but he refuses me..

"let go! I said I'm fine! Peeta snaps at me..

"what's happened to you Peeta? You never used to be this way" I say

"People change Katniss, what's it to you anyway?"

"Because I care about you, a lot. Now you haven't been out in so long, why don't we go out to the ice rink like we used to and skate?"

"why don't you just leave me alone? Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm stupid"

"I know that, and I can't leave you. I've done that and it was the biggest mistake I ever made, please Peeta, come out with me, it'll be like it was before just a little different now. Come with me, please?"

"alright, when?"

"tomorrow morning, we'll go first thing"

"okay.."

"it's great to see you"

I walk up the door where Mrs. Mellark was spying on us and ask her if she could help Peeta inside and I told her what our plan was tomorrow..

**Now Continuing...**

(**_takes place the next day.. still in Katniss' POV)_**

"so you still remember how to tie the laces on your skates, but only thing is…" I trail off

"only thing is I can't see." Peeta finishes

"right, so what I'll do is I'll give you the laces and let's see if you can tie without looking" I explain

Peeta complies and I hand the laces to him.. for the first time tying in 3 weeks, he's pretty good. I lace up my skates and help him onto the ice..

"so the only way to skate now is to know where you are, we'll start with the wall, then eventually going out further."

We skate by the wall, Peeta feels the wall with his hand and we go all the way around..

"Katniss?"

"Peeta turn"

"what?"

Peeta slips and falls.. I quickly skate over and help him up.

"are you okay?"

"I guess we're by the net"

"yeah, we are"

We get up and try again. It was weird seeing Peeta slip on the ice, usually I would be doing that but seeing him do it was just strange... after awhile we go to the center of the rink.

"where are we?"

"in the center of the rink, I want to see if you can skate to the wall"

"I can, but I don't where it is"

"a few feet away from you. Now just skate and I'll tell you when to stop"

"alright"

Peeta skates to the wall and I tell him to stop but it looks like I was too late because he hits the wall and falls to the ground.. I skate over to him.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little too late. Are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine"

I help him up and we continue skating..

"here try it with your stick" I say handing him the hockey stick..

Peeta takes the stick and skates around with it..

"nice job. try skate backwards"

"No"

"why not? What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"I could trip and fall, hit my head and go deaf"

"yeah right, there's one in a million chances that will happen"

"ugh, fine whatever"

Peeta skates and then turns backwards but his stick gets in the way which causes him to trip and fall.. I quickly skate over to him..

"o my gosh! You did it!"

"I couldn't land that even if I could see"

"see you did it, nothing's impossible"

"I told you I'd fall"

"but at least you didn't get hurt"

"that's one good thing in my favor"

I laugh and then sit on the ice with him..

"I think that's enough for today, how about we try again tomorrow?"

"okay, sounds good"

I help him up and we skate over to the chairs and take off our skates..

"so I heard you made it to nationals, why aren't you practicing?"

"I quit."

"you quit? Are you kidding me? But that was always what you wanted"

"yeah well, I changed my mind. And I wanted to be here for you so I quit"

"seriously? You gave up everything just to come back and teach a blind guy how skate again? What a waste of your time"

I look at Peeta, shocked to think that being with him was a waste of time.. of course it wasn't! It was fun, I miss that, very much.. I wish I never left.

"Peeta, I came because I cared not because I wanted to waste my time, spending time with you is not a waste of time."

"You didn't come here cause you cared, you came here because you felt guilty. You felt sorry for me, all those years we were together and you ditch like that. And now you come back when I'm totally helpless and say you still care?! If you cared you wouldn't have left!"

"how dare you say that about me! You don't know me as much as you think you do, I have changed so much since the past five years!"

"oh yeah?! Then why are you here?! Arguing with me?! You know I'm right but you can't admit cause you're stubborn! I've known that side of you for a long time, I know you have to always be right, well why can't I be right for once!? Just go, I don't need you. I've been fine on my own"

"so what you're just going to quit?! That's the side I see in you! When things get hard for you, you don't want to mess with it cause you're afraid you'll hurt someone. Where's that Peeta? The one that cares too much about people.. This new one I'm looking at isn't the one I came back for, and if you think I came here because of guilt, you're wrong"

I storm out of there in anger, I can't believe Peeta thinks that I came here out of guilt. But did I? I thought I came here because I cared? Now I don't know what to think.. I get in my car and drive to my old gym..

* * *

**o my! what an argument! who do you think is right? Peeta did have a point about Katniss though. **

**Read on and Find out who's right! :)**


	8. Am I Right? Or Is He Right?

**Hey peoplez! here's the next chapter! - Molly :)**

* * *

**Last Time On The Forgotten Love...**

"Peeta, I came because I cared not because I wanted to waste my time, spending time with you is not a waste of time."

"You didn't come here cause you cared, you came here because you felt guilty. You felt sorry for me, all those years we were together and you ditch like that. And now you come back when I'm totally helpless and say you still care?! If you cared you wouldn't have left!"

"how dare you say that about me! You don't know me as much as you think you do, I have changed so much since the past five years!"

"oh yeah?! Then why are you here?! Arguing with me?! You know I'm right but you can't admit cause you're stubborn! I've known that side of you for a long time, I know you have to always be right, well why can't I be right for once!? Just go, I don't need you. I've been fine on my own"

"so what you're just going to quit?! That's the side I see in you! When things get hard for you, you don't want to mess with it cause you're afraid you'll hurt someone. Where's that Peeta? The one that cares too much about people.. This new one I'm looking at isn't the one I came back for, and if you think I came here because of guilt, you're wrong"

I storm out of there in anger, I can't believe Peeta thinks that I came here out of guilt. But did I? I thought I came here because I cared? Now I don't know what to think.. I get in my car and drive to my old gym..

**Now Continuing...**

(**_takes place same day but in Peeta's POV)_**

**Peeta's POV****(Surprised? It's his story too!)**

Would everyone quit feeling sorry for me? Or guilty that they had part in what happened to me. I feel around for my skates and put them back on.. even though I'm blind, I can still do things. I skate around the rink, slipping and falling but getting back up and trying again. What happened to me was my fault, I was the one who did it and now look where I am, blind and helpless. I slip again and decide just to stay on the ice, when I hear a familiar voice.

"hey lover boy" says Cato

"Cato?" I ask

"I haven't seen you out in a while, who took you here?" he asks

"Katniss" I answer

"Katniss? She's here?"

"yeah, apparently"

"well where is she?"

"ditched me again"

"oh man, I'm sorry"

There goes that word again, ugh! I hate it! Why does everyone do that?! I try not to lose it with my best friend so I get up and skate over the chairs and take off my skates..

"you know dude, 5 years is a long time to be hurt, maybe it's time you forgive her."

"so she can ditch me again? I'm not getting back with her if that's what you're thinking"

"I'm not, but take it from you're best friend, when she left she not only broke you but she broke a lot of other people. People change, and I think Katniss has changed"

"how would you know? You haven't even seen her yet"

"I know, but I can just feel it. I'll be waiting for you in the car"

Cato leaves.. now how am I supposed to get there without tripping over everything? Maybe Cato is right, maybe Katniss has changed. I don't know, but I'm not going to think about it, it's not worth it. Cato takes me home and I go into my room..

**Katniss' POV**

I can't seem to focus I keep thinking about me and Peeta's argument. And really trying figuring out if I came because I care or guilt. I try and land a back handspring step out but I land on the ground again. I try a regular back handspring and I can't even land that. I walk over to my bag and find one of my old friends Clove Claritin watching me..

"can't focus?" she asks

"hey Clove" I greet

"hey girl on fire" she greets

"Yeah, I can't. Can I ask you something?"

"sure, anything"

"do you think I came here because I cared about Peeta or because I felt guilty?"

"well I think both"

"both?"

"Yeah, you care about what happens to him because he was once yours so you two were extremely close and before I get to the point, I wanna ask you something. Who takes off without a word for five long years then just shows up out of nowhere expecting everything to be the way it was? You not only broke his heart but a lot of others to. Think about that and you'll get your answer"

Clove smiles and walks away.. so she thinks I'm guilty? Well it does all make sense, who would leave and just show up when something bad happens? Peeta was right, I should have listened. Why didn't I? I'm stubborn that's why.. ugh, I feel so horrible now. I grab my bag and get in my mom's car and drive home.. I stay in the house for a few days thinking about what Clove said, why did I leave? Why was I only thinking about myself? How come not others? Like Peeta? I'm not the only one who has changed, he has too. I've never seen or heard him like this before. My mom says he's just expressing bitterness or hurt, and it's all my fault.

I was probably the one he was thinking about right before he got hurt. Now look at him, he's so different. My phone beeps and it's a text from Gale..

_"hey Katnip, heard you quit the team. What happened? And where did you disappear to? – G"_

_"hey Gale, I went back home. I had some friend issue that I needed 2 tend 2 –K"_

_"oh, Jo told us something happened to ur ex-boyfriend so u left. How long do u think you'll be gone? –G"_

_"IDK, as long as it takes. I don't think I will be coming back though, I think my place is here, it's my fault he's like this :( -K"_

_"but Katnip, u have a life here. u can't just ditch it like u did to ur home five years ago –G"_

_"and that was the biggest mistake of my life. Now it maybe 2 late for Peeta but I'm going 2 try, I don't think it was meant 2 be 4 us. I'm so sorry :( -K"_

_"so we're through? –G"_

_"not necessarily, we can still be friends :) –K"_

_"no, I won't be able 2 handle that. Goodbye Katniss :( -G"_

_"bye Gale :( -K"_

After a few days have passed, I walk over to Peeta's house.

* * *

** ooohhh woowww, that's a dosey! but at least she's not giving up! that's the bright side! :) What do you think she's going to do at Peeta's house? stay tune! sorry I didn't exactly tell who was right but you do get the point on who might be right? hopefully you can :-) I didn't write this one either, my bro get the credit! TTYL :-D**


	9. Realizations & Happy Endings

**hey peeps! I'm bacccckkkk! YAY! :) I have a break from practically everything except writing! done with filming, or other things that I do that kept me so tied up, but I'm here and posting the last chapter of our great story :-)**

**Thank you sooooo much for reading this story, it meant so much to us that you loved it and gave us your honest thoughts on it. there might be a possible squeal if we can think of one! love you all verrry much! I hope you enjoyed this experience as much as we enjoyed preparing it! so Enjoy! Please R&R! **

**with so much love, Author Austlly007 aka Andy and Molly :)**

* * *

** Last Time On The Forgotten Love... (still in Katniss' POV)**

_"but Katnip, u have a life here. u can't just ditch it like u did to ur home five years ago –G"_

_"and that was the biggest mistake of my life. Now it maybe 2 late for Peeta but I'm going 2 try, I don't think it was meant 2 be 4 us. I'm so sorry :( -K"_

_"so we're through? –G"_

_"not necessarily, we can still be friends :) –K"_

_"no, I won't be able 2 handle that. Goodbye Katniss :( -G"_

_"bye Gale :( -K"_

After a few days have passed, I walk over to Peeta's house.

**Now Continuing The Story...**

"Hi Katniss" says Mr. Mellark

"Hi, could I see Peeta?" I ask

"Sure, he's up in his room, he hasn't left it since you guys went out. I hope you can get him out again, he needs it"

"I'll try"

I walk up the stairs to Peeta's room.. I knock a few times and he doesn't answer so I open the door and walk inside. I see him lying on his bed, I can't tell if he's asleep or awake so I sit on the bed and gently put my hand on his shoulder..

"Peeta?"

No response..

"Peeta, I'm sorry I blew up at you. I knew you were right but I couldn't admit it to myself. Peeta please, I need you, I need your strong comforting face, I miss you. And the truth is I still love you"

"You do?"

"with all my heart"

We share our first kiss in five years.. it felt great, just as it was before. We continued hanging out with each other as the months went by, I couldn't believe I had been here for 3 months already.. one evening on our way home from the ice rink, me and Peeta sat on a grassy hill watching the sun set..

"I wish you could see the sunset Peeta, it's your favorite color" I say

"I'd rather see your face" Peeta says

He touches my face and I almost wanna cry..

"Katniss, even though you're here, I miss you. I'm in the dark, all alone. I never moved on after you left, I kept myself away from girls hoping that someday you would come back. But years went by you were getting famous, I was becoming alone and bitter. I was hurting inside and people eventually just left me alone, when I had my accident it was like the last thing I need to think about. So I gave up, I couldn't take it anymore and I let get me. I became resentful and negative, but I want you to know that none of this was your fault, I should have been a little stronger"

By this point I was weeping, I felt so guilty and it showed on my face. Peeta couldn't see it but I bet he could feel it or hear it.. I was about to run and cry but he held me back and hugged me.. I broke down into his arms and continuously said sorry. I was at lost for words and all that came out was "sorry"

That day I'll never forget.. but life went on of course, as other days, weeks, months went by Peeta encouraged me to go back and finish what I started, and I did. Me and Joanna won the nationals, we did what we always do. Party, have fun with Finnick and Gale.

"so this is the guy you went back to see?" Joanna asks me

"yeah, but don't tell him you know he's blind. It's a little embarrassing for him" I say

"okay, but you might want to tell the boys that" Joanna says

"I don't think the boys know unless you told them"

"I didn't, don't worry. I just said that your ex-boyfriend was an accident and you went back"

"okay, it just didn't sound like that to me. And he's not my ex-boyfriend, we never broke up"

"well he was an old old friend"

We walk over to where Peeta is sitting and sit with him..

"hey Peeta, this is Joanna. She was my roommate at the academy" I introduce

"Hey" Joanna says

"Hi" Peeta says

"wow, you can hardly tell that he is blind" Joanna whispers to me

The boys come in laughing about something and sit with us..

"who's this guy?" Gale asks

"you're the guy who was at the competition right?" Finnick asks

"he was at the competition?" Gale asks

"Yeah" Peeta says

"this is the guy that Katniss went to see when she left for awhile" Joanna says

"ooh. What kind of accident did you have?" Finnick asks

"Finnick!" I snap at him..

"I'm a hockey player, I was playing around with one of my teammates when I slipped and hit the ice pretty hard" Peeta said

I was getting nervous, what would Gale and Finnick do if they found out Peeta's blind? Would they treat him differently or make fun of him? I was very scared..

"that must've hurt, it's like hitting the floor when I miss the bars" Finnick says

"And you look like an idiot when you do" Gale says

"I do not!" Finnick protests

Me and Joanna laugh..

Whew! They didn't find out.. but we can't keep this secret for long, they are going to find out sooner or later.. and they did, they were cool with it. I guess I under estimated them, maybe they aren't so stupid after all. Peeta would hang out with us and even though he couldn't see, he still had fun.. we got married a year later and stayed in Boston, I continued gymnastics with Joanna who married Gale. Finnick who married Annie, still go and play tricks on us.. we are all happy, and the best thing is that we're together, forever and always.

** THE END…**

* * *

**And that is it! Nice happy ending right? hope you enjoyed it! :-) Please R&R your final thoughts on this story! sorry for mistakes! :)**


End file.
